His Queen
by imani.j.brown
Summary: What happens to someone whose been betrayed by all, someone who is always fighting for control? What would you do when your darkest, most primal, urges are the only thing keeping you coming? Do you let it in? Well, a certain blonde may be the solution.
**Author's Note:** **Hey readers, thank you for checking out this story along with my other ones for you loyal readers. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. To start off this fic, I took it all the way back to where Klaroline really took off, the big kiss. I took it upon myself to rewrite the woods scene for you all with a little extra. I hope you enjoy. 3**

"Matt we're coming for you" Caroline announces with unrelenting passion as she continues the seemingly hopeless search. Caroline searches for a trail that could potentially lead back to matt. To consumed with examining the trees for marks, Caroline doesn't notice the presence looming just ahead until she looks up and sees-

"Hello, Caroline"

"Klaus," Caroline breathes. The mild shock of Klaus' appearance left her breathless. Lost for words, Caroline stood there in the seemingly abandoned woods as his words echoed in her mind.

 _Hello, Caroline_

 _God_ , Caroline thought. At the most inopportune moment, she couldn't help but fall for his seductive British accent. The way his words wash over her in ways that no other could. Caroline almost seemed to lose herself in his icy seas of blue, the eyes of someone with a past.. a story to tell, but she soon snaps back to the presence of her current mission. Save Matt. Pushing back up her defenses, she marches right up to Klaus. The distance is almost unbearable. The way his eyes bored into her. The way his every breath seemed to flow through her. Something would always be there, but for Caroline, today was not the day.

"Sorry, Matt's buried alive, no time to chat." Leaving it at that, Caroline vamp speeds further into the woods. Klaus, with his signature smirk ridden all over his face, follows after her without a second thought. Being the thousand year old hybrid he is, it doesn't take long before he is welcomed with the sight of her luscious golden locks in the distance. Her beauty is absolutely astonishing. The way her hair blows in the slight wind that travels through the forest trees, the way the light hits her just right to capture her creamed skin and majestic blue eyes. Klaus couldn't get enough. Even though he wouldn't admit to it, he stood there and watched her in all of her glory. She was a sight in itself. Klaus couldn't help but to admire her fierceness in the determination to find her friend.

 _Ever so loyal, love._ Klaus chuckles at the thought. At that he calls after her. "Are you not even the least bit curious as to why I'm here." It's a split second decision, but Caroline soon finds herself face to face with Klaus as she whips around to face him. Even as she projects her aggression so fiercely, Klaus can't help but smile. _Beautiful,_ thought Klaus.

"Klaus-

A frustrated Caroline was quite the sight to see. Unbeknownst to Caroline, as she spat words to kill, Klaus stood there silently impressed. He stood there and basked in the glory of Caroline.

"Klaus-

The way her hands balled up into little fist at her sides. The way her nose crinkled simultaneously with the furrow of her brows in frustration... Klaus couldn't get enough. He cherished any reaction/ acknowledgement from Caroline. From her obsessive compulsiveness to be in control to her passion and loyalty to fight for the ones she loves.

Having been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed when Caroline caught sight of him and commenced in a stream of violent words. Klaus came to later in the conversation to an insulted Caroline.

"Klaus!"

Snapped out of his stupor, Klaus comes within hairs distance with Caroline.

" _God!_ Were you even listening to a word I said? Of course you weren't. Why do I even try with you?" Caroline paused. "You know what? It doesn't even matter. I don't care why you're here. I, literally, just whooshed at the sight of you. I need to find Matt."

"Damon informed me that Katerina Petrova has taken a tragic turn."

A look of utter disbelief washes over her. Of course that was it. The only reason anyone every came back to this god forsaken town. Never will she ever come first. Caroline was forever stuck as second place. First with Stephan choosing Elena, then Damon choosing Elena to even Matt having first liked Elena, Caroline was forever second when it came to the Petrova doppelgangers. Not to mention how Tyler chose revenge over her. And now, from the one person who finally chose her first, Klaus comes back for Katherine to see his 500 year old petty revenge play out. Ever since Shane led them to the cure and Elena shoving it down Katherine's throat, havoc has reigned over Mystic falls. In order to get that cure, we had to release Silas who was buried with it. That set off a series of events that is just too much to explain. Apparently, Katherine has a daughter, Bonnie is the anchor between life and death, Damon used to be apart of this supernatural experiment, Stephan is a Silas doppelganger, and Katherine is a part of this Traveler community. And now this.

Unable to stand there and listen to yet another man let her down, Caroline walks away with a shake of her head in disgust. At that, Klaus released an intrigued breath followed by a smirk as he follows behind Caroline

"Well, perhaps you'd be more interested in talking about Tyler."

That statement alone is enough to catch Caroline's attention. Hope fills her brilliant blue eyes. _There's no way,_ Caroline thought. Lost for words, Caroline is struck with the hope that, maybe, Klaus released Tyler. Maybe Klaus had left his revenge for Tyler so he could finally come back to Mystic Falls, to her.

That hope soon turns to fear. Fear that Klaus killed Tyler. It wouldn't even surprise her with how consumed Ty had become. It wouldn't come to surprise her if Tyler attacked Klaus and got himself killed. Scrambling for words, Caroline rushes to know the truth.

"Is he, I mean, did you-

"No need to worry, love. At most Tyler left with a bruised ego. The lad must really hate me. He's so filled with revenge. I heard you two broke up." The smugness in his tone was unmistakable.

The reminder of yet another failed relationship is enough to irritate Caroline further. Releasing an irritated puff of air, Caroline goes on to explain the ultimatum she gave Tyler shortly before his departure from Mystic Falls.

"It was either me or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest you learn from his mistakes. Let Katherine die in piece. Dying sucks enough as it is without you going to rub it in someone's face." Just about done with this conversation, Caroline runs away from her problems, away from Klaus.

~ K. M & C.F. ~

What could've been minutes felt like hours as Caroline searched for any sign of Matt. While her mind remains plagued with thoughts of Matt's situation, it is accompanied by thoughts of Klaus.

 _It was either me or his stupid revenge fantasy. He chose wrong. I suggest you learn from his mistakes,_ Caroline thought as she goes over the previous conversation with Klaus. _Why did I even say that? Now he's gonna go on and get a big head over it. There's no way he doesn't take what I said the wrong way. I say one thing and he hears another. What was I thinking? I practically begged him to choose me._ Caroline thought.

 _ **Me or his stupid revenge fantasy.**_

Caroline might have been speaking of Tyler, but that statement spoke volumes for her and Klaus' relationship.

"Matt!"

 _Damn it. Where the hell are you? Think Caroline. Think. What haven't you tried yet._

Realization hits her as she decides to stop everything and listen. She's done everything but use the one advantage that was given to her, enhanced hearing. Caroline pulls back her hair as she simultaneously closes her eyes and lets the sounds of the forest take her. She could hear the whistle of the winds as they soared through the endless leaves and the sounds of chirping birds. The sound of leaves cascading down and hitting the forest floor welcome her. _Focus, Caroline._ Leaves...wind... and-

"Would you give me the same choice?"

 _Klaus._

"What?"

"Were I to abandon my revenge against Katerina, would you offer me the same choice as you did Tyler?"

Caroline rushes to pick her jaw off the floor from the shock at the bluntness of the question. "I-I don't know what you mean."  
Taking a few steps towards Caroline, Klaus answers, "Yes you do."

Hyperaware of the sudden closeness, Caroline eyes trail across Klaus' face."Y-You can't do this to me. You can't just show up and distract me while my friend is in danger-

"Yes, well, while you've been vamping off in all the wrong directions I heard Matt's distant and desperate scream. Don't worry, love, I've got it covered. Trust me he'll be quite happy with his rescuer."

 _Rebecca._

~ K. M. & C. F. ~

Walking through the forest, Caroline and Klaus walk side by side. The silence is absolutely excruciating in Klaus' opinion. They walk with a noticeable tension in their shoulders. Many words have been left unspoken, and Klaus feels it's time to get the truth.

"So, the quarterback is safe." Turning his gaze upon Caroline, Klaus can see his attempts to salvage the conversation had failed. Keeping his gaze locked on Caroline as she defiantly looks ahead, he finally says, "I could be enacting my revenge on a certain dying doppelganger, but I won't, _for you."_

Ever the sceptic when it comes to her love life, Caroline can't help but to reply, "So you came all the way to Mystic falls just to back up when I tell you to?"

"No. I came all the way to Mystic Falls to gloat over a corpse to be as you so poetically put it, but I will leave, minus the gloating, In return for one small thing...I want your confession."

 _My confession._ The words travel through her mind and out her mouth at the sudden vulnerability. "Confession about what? I didn't do anything."

"Me."His eyes bore into hers in hopes that she'll understand. That right here, right now, all cards are on the table. "After all is said and done, I'm gonna walk away. No longer will you have to cover up our connection with hostility and _revulsion._ I won't come back." He paused. "You'll never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all my wrongdoings." Klaus slowly approaches her as he continues to speak. "Then you'll be free. I just... I just want you to be honest with me. _Please, Caroline._ "

Shock isn't the right word to describe what Caroline sees. Not one to admit it, but Caroline has been one of the few who has seen Klaus at his most vulnerable, but today is different. She just knows. This Klaus seems to be grasping at straws in a final attempt for her to confess. For her to love him. _Please, Caroline._ The mere thought of the big bad hybrid using the word please used to be a foreign concept, but Caroline had become accustomed to it. It was the way he said it that drew her attention. "I'm in college Klaus. I have a future. I'm trying to make a life for myself and none these things include you."

"I see." The disappointment is clearly written all over his face. Hearing Caroline's reaction was enough for Klaus to know that she'd never admit it. It was clear where he and her relationship stood, but at least he knew before his departure.

The guilt was eating Caroline alive. "No, wait." She pauses. " Klaus look at me." Caroline doesn't stop until his eyes are on hers. Caroline damn near demands his attention as she took it upon herself to take his face in her hands. Who would he be not to listen? "Klaus, you don't see, because yes I do cover up my feelings for you with hostility. Yes, I hate that part of myself that can't help but care for you. And yes, I hate myself for the truth. So, if you promise to leave and never come back, then I promise to be honest. I promise to be honest about what I want." As she said this, Caroline slowly closed the distance between them.

"I promise, love."

"Good." Closing the distance between them, Caroline finally embraces the reality. Their lips lock in desperation and pent up sexual tension. For minutes it's just them. The forest is filled with desperate pants and sounds of heated kisses. It's not long before Klaus pushes Caroline against a tree as wins the fight for dominance and takes over the kiss. Their lips part only for Klaus to trail kisses down her neck. The hitch in her breath as he sucks a sensitive part of her neck is enough to know that she wants it, wants him. Attacking her neck with reckless abandoned only to feel her press into him. Her hands trail up his body until they reach their destination. Caroline releases a strangled breath as he bites and sucks with the intention to mark her as his. His hands trail under her shirt as he desperately aches to feel all of her. Pulling back, he rips open her shirt and resumes his former position on her neck.

"Klaus" Caroline breathes. With the tug of his hair he knows that she feels it too. God he wants her. Their bodies grind into eachother, his growing erection growing increasingly uncomfortable. Feeling the need to even the playing field, Caroline pauses Klaus' ministrations to remove his dark Henley. Wrapping her legs around Klaus, Caroline is shocked by the suddenness of his erection pressing against her burning heat. Pulling back, a breathless Caroline looks into his eyes as he does hers. Understanding passes through them as Caroline hesitantly grinds down on his erection. At this, Klaus releases a breathless groan.

" _Fuck, Caroliine."_ Bracing his head on her shoulder and his arms on the tree trunk, Klaus breathes into her neck as his actions cause Caroline to cling onto him. Shivers encompassed her as his breath blows over her bruised neck.

"That's kind of the point here Klaus." Caroline's voice takes on a teasing tone as she untangles herself from his hold and flips their position. Klaus releases a startled laugh as he finds himself back up against the tree. His laugh is cut short as Caroline attacks his lips. This time it's slow, hesitant. Caroline sighs into his lips before giving him one last peck as she pulls back to finally look at him. This was one of the only chances she'd get to see Klaus without all of the barriers, without all of the distractions. Caroline took this moment to admire his beauty. The way his hair clings to his face, the way his eyes told a story that she only had the privilege to hear, and the way she left him breathless. The mere vulnerability he was showing amazed her. Making up her mind, Caroline lets her hands trail down his chest until her hand ghosted over his aching prick. It takes only a split decision, but Caroline soon finds her hand cupping him. Startled by the sudden friction, Klaus lurched into her. Looking up, her eyes ask the obvious question.

 _"Love... Caroline, please"_ Shaking, Klaus leans his head on hers and he closes his eyes as he cups her face and initiates another kiss which she gladly returns. Releasing him with a tug on his lip, Caroline was just about ready to drop to her knees leading her face to face with his closed erection if it weren't for Klaus grabbing her. Holding her tightly against, Klaus leans forward and whispers, "Not here, love."

Groaning, Caroline is welcome by a chuckled that rumbles through his chest. Abruptly, Klaus picks her up and vamps his way through the Mystic Forest. Caroline soon finds herself dumped onto silk sheets. She welcomes the feeling as they flow through her fingertips and consume her body. Opening her eyes, she sees Klaus by the foot of the bed watching her. Butterflies settle deep within her at the way he looks at her. His eyes are so full of need and _hunger._

Caroline takes in a stuttering breath as she waits for what he'll do next. She soon finds herself beneath a winded Klaus.

"Are you sure," Klaus breathes. Reaching up, Caroline takes his head in her hands as she looks at him, and I mean really looks at him. She lets her eyes roam his face before settling on his eyes. Caroline is mildly shocked by what she sees, a broken man who just wanted someone to love him. His once steely blue eyes have been reduced to those of wonder and desperation... and hope. A rejection now would surely break him. Her eyes grow soft as she lets her words surround them.

"Klaus," a ghost whisper upon his lips. Sighing, Caroline just breathes with him for a few seconds before she finally admits it. "I want you. _God, Klaus._ I want _all_ of you."

~ K. M. & C. F. ~

 **Author's Note:** **Hey readers, thank you for reading my story. I'd really appreciate the feedback, good or bad. Suggestions are always welcome. Bare with me, that was my first attempt to write a semi sex scene. ( I know I didn't completely write the actual sex part; I need more practice with that aspect.) So, follow, favortie, comment, and feel free to check out my other stories. Stay tuned for more Klaroline. I plan to take off my story from this point.** _ **Maybe Caroline decides to take a break from Mystic Falls.**_ **It's a possibility, so stay tuned. There might just be a crossover with The Originals.**

 **Bye, Lovelies.**


End file.
